La Boda
by Krmenxita Stark
Summary: Teddy y Victoire van a casarse, pero Lily no sabe como sentirse al respecto. Aunque puede que lo descubra mientras es atentamente observada por cierto Scamander.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos, sería millonaria :D Lamentablemente, debo trabajar para ganarme la vida.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic es un LorLy y ha sido escrito como regalo de Navidad para Gladys Susy, del foro "Por los que amamos Rojo & Negro". ¡Feliz Navidad, Gladys! Espero que esta pequeña pieza, ambientada en la próxima boda de Teddy y Victoire, sirva de algo para soportar la espera por un nuevo capítulo de Rojo & Negro, hermosa historia de Alejandra :)

* * *

 **La boda**

Estaba nerviosa. Teddy y Victore se casaban, y aunque había intentado sentir nada más que felicidad por ellos, no lo había logrado. No era rencor, al menos no sólo eso. Ellos eran el recuerdo constante del fin de su inocencia, y eso dolía.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo, donde su mirada gatuna se fijaba en ella de forma cansada. Soltó un bufido de hastío. Detestaba sentirse así, pero detestaba más aún fingir que todo estaba bien. _"Volvamos a la actitud de témpano de hielo"_ , se dijo mientras alisaba su larga túnica de gala de un negro brillante. Con rapidez se calzó los tacones y jugó un momento con algunos mechones rojizos antes de salir de su habitación.

– Estoy lista –anunció, mirando a sus padres en la estancia. Sonrió al ver a su padre. Harry Potter se veía muy apuesto tomando la mano de su esposa. Lily ensanchó su sonrisa. Se parecía mucho a Ginny y ella no podía evitar sentirse halagada cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba.

– Pero si parece que vas a un funeral, enana – le dijo James, sonriendo como siempre. Lily simplemente le dirigió una mirada fulminante y caminó por el lugar, agradeciendo internamente que Teddy no estuviera por ahí.

– ¡Potter! ¡Por fin apareces! – rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz enfadada de Megara. La Slytherin llevaba una túnica hermosa de un morado profundo que resaltaba sus facciones, y se acercaba a ella con largas zancadas, mirándola con fastidio. – Creí que nunca bajarías de allá arriba – le dijo entre dientes al oído cuando estuvo a su lado– Solo a ti se te ocurre dejarme a solas con toda tu familia que, además, es la familia de mi ex.

– ¡Por Merlín, Zabini! No seas tan dramática –le respondió, aunque hizo una nota mental de no volver a separarse de Megara en la boda. Se lo había prometido, después de todo. – Además, Albus no está por aquí.

La morena solo la miró de mala manera ante la mirada curiosa de los demás Potter presentes, y Lily decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire. Sin demasiada ceremonia, la pelirroja tomó del brazo a Megara y la llevó fuera de la casa.

El jardín de sus abuelos estaba adornado de una manera exquisita. Sus padres le habían contado que ahí mismo se habían casado en tiempos de guerra sus tíos Bill y Fleur. Le parecía un detalle lindo que Teddy y Victoire se casaran también en ese lugar, aunque los paralelismos la ponían algo nerviosa también, pues los tiempos que vivían apestaban a conflicto por todas partes. Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se concentró en encontrar a sus primos por ahí.

Cuando los encontró se encaminaron hacia ellos, aunque tuvieron que mantener cierta distancia cuando Albus llegó. La forma en la que miraba a Megara no le pasó desapercibida, así como el malestar de la morena, por lo que no se separó de ella. Lorcan y Lyssander también estaban ahí. El primero apenas le había dirigido una mirada fugaz y luego la había ignorado. Una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente ante su actitud, pero ¿qué sabía él de ella? ¿Cómo podía intentar explicarle siquiera el porqué de su comportamiento, de su forma de ser? Él la juzgaba y no lo culpaba, todos lo hacían. Pero ella no tenía que dar explicaciones de sus actos, sobre todo si estos podían resultar dolorosos para otras personas. Personas a las que quería.

– Ya va a empezar – chilló Roxanne cerca de ella, mirando ilusionada todo el lugar.

En efecto, la boda estaba dando comienzo.

La ceremonia fue impecable y emotiva. Teddy se veía muy apuesto y no dejaba de sonreír emocionado cuando Victoire hizo su entrada. Se veía radiante y todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Lily sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos al verla, y el caos dentro de ella se hizo más y más grande conforme la boda avanzaba. Quería llorar, quería sonreír, quería gritar.

Quería irse.

Sintió una mano apretando su hombro, y cuando miró vio a Megara. La Slytherin miraba al frente, pero sabía cómo se sentía. Lily volvió su mirada hacia la escena que se desarrollaba, agradeciendo en silencio el gesto de la morena.

Era un lío de emociones, pero cuando Teddy y Victoire se besaron, declarados marido y mujer, algo se aclaró. Toda la amargura se disolvió por un momento para dar paso a una felicidad sincera que la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban aguados y, junto a los demás invitados, aplaudió por el enlace de dos de sus antiguas personas favoritas en el mundo.

Se sentía un poco más liberada, y en eso estaba tan concentrada que no se percató del par de ojos azules que la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa.

– Ha sido todo taaaan hermoso… – suspiraba Dominique mientras varias parejas bailaban en la pista y los novios recibían las felicitaciones de los invitados. Lily rodó los ojos, aburrida de tanta cursilería y aún conmovida por la cantidad de emociones que la boda había provocado en ella.

Estaba sentada en una mesa junto a sus primas. Todas se veían hermosas, cada una a su manera. Estaba un poco aburrida y ya se había bebido tres copas, por lo que sus mejillas estaban algo coloreadas. Su mirada se paseaba por las personas que estaban presentes, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras sostenía su cuarta copa. Estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a su bebida cuando una mano varonil apareció frente a sus ojos. Sorprendida, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Lorcan.

– ¿Bailas?

Lily parpadeó, sin entender muy bien qué sucedía. El rubio estaba ahí, frente a ella, con la mano extendida para llevarla a la pista de baile, luego de haberla ignorado por completo desde que empezó la boda. Sin nada qué decir y saliendo de su estupor, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se dejó llevar a la pista.

Lorcan sostenía su cintura con seguridad y ella se dejaba guiar con el ritmo que él marcaba. No entendía por qué se había acercado tan de repente, y todavía seguía dándole vueltas al lío que eran sus sentimientos en esos momentos. ¿Se sentía feliz? No, la alegría que había sentido al ver a su prima y a Teddy juntos había sido genuina, pero efímera. Ahora volvía a sentir un vacío extraño en su pecho. Se sentía inadecuada, completamente fuera de lugar en aquella celebración. Se había esforzado por sentirse alegre, incluso había hecho el amago de acercarse a felicitar a los novios, pero no lo había logrado.

– Sonreíste.

La voz de Lorcan, extrañamente cerca de su oído, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirarlo directamente. Los ojos del gemelo le devolvieron la mirada con curiosidad, pero determinación. – Durante la boda. Sonreíste – aclaró él ante su confusión.

Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sí, ella había sonreído, pero no lograba imaginar cómo es que él lo había notado. Inmediatamente se recompuso y sonrió de forma ladina, desviando la mirada por encima del hombro de Lorcan. – Parece que estás muy pendiente de mí. – le dijo con voz burlona – Debo admitir que lo disimulas muy bien.

Lorcan frunció el ceño, enfadado por la actitud de la pelirroja, ésa que siempre salía a relucir en los momentos en los que creía que había en ella algo más que esa máscara de frialdad y frivolidad. Sin embargo, no lograba quitarse de la mente aquella sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que muy pocos la habían notado. Quizás nadie, excepto él. Había estado mirando a Lily durante toda la ceremonia y se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de emociones que se reflejaban en aquel rostro de porcelana que casi siempre mostraba sólo desdén o soberbia. había visto sus ojos humedecidos por lágrimas que Lily se había negado a dejar salir, y finalmente, pudo ver esa sonrisa casi imperceptible. Genuina. Sincera.

– ¿Siempre tienes que hacer esto? – le espetó, molesto.

– ¿Hacer qué?

– Fingir que no tienes sentimientos –la apretó más contra él de forma inconsciente – Fingir que sólo te importas tú misma.

La sonrisa de Lily se borró, mirando con dureza a Lorcan. El rubio no dejaba de apretarla. En sus ojos podía ver la molestia que le provocaba, pero había algo más. ¿Qué era? ¿Anhelo? ¿Esperanza? Intentó alejarse de él, pero no se lo permitió, girando en un elegante paso de baile para disimular el pequeño forcejeo. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y apretó los puños en la camisa del chico, molesta.

– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –dijo en un susurro enfadado– Si río, si lloro.. ¿qué más da? ¿Por qué quieres que reconozca o niegue que el matrimonio de Teddy y Victoire me alegra. –entrecerró los ojos, acercándose un poco más a él para mirarlo fijamente– No estoy obligada a demostrar mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera estoy obligada a tenerlos.

– Pero los tienes –le contestó él con algo de ansiedad en su voz. Lily no era una carcasa vacía. No lo era, aunque él hubiese pensado eso. –Los vi. Pude verte, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas... No entiendo por qué quieres aparentar otra cosa.

Lily lo miró un momento, pero luego bajó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, sin saber qué decir. En otro momento podría haber replicado con alguna mordacidad, pero no ahora. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y las ganas de llorar no habían desaparecido. Continuó bailando, pero sin mirar a Lorcan, aunque podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, casi quemándola.

– No estás vacía.

Convicción. Eso era lo que había en la voz de Lorcan cuando habló, pero Lily no sabía si estaba seguro de lo que decía o estaba intentando convencerse de eso. Sus miradas se encontraron y se odió por sentir sus ojos humedeciéndose nuevamente. La mano de Lorcan acarició su mejilla en una caricia suave y ella tragó saliva, sintiéndose inusualmente vulnerable.

– No estoy vacía. Estoy llena de dolor.

Él la abrazó y Lily lo dejó hacerlo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Scamander. Bailaban y a su alrededor, las parejas también danzaban. Lily se permitió olvidar por un momento su máscara de frialdad. Se permitió sentir y dejar que la protejan. Quizás mañana volvería a discutir con él, pero esa noche no.

~Fin~

* * *

 _Muchos no van a entender de qué va esto, pero no me importa muajaja (?) Gladys, espero sinceramente que te haya gustado. hace mucho que no escribo un fanfic y nunca había escrito un one shot. Escribir a Lily y Lorcan se me hizo difícil, pero una vez que me metí un poco en el interior de la menor de los Potter, creo que todo fluyó más fácil._

 _Sé que empieza lento, pero es lo que me salió del kokoro 3_

 _Besos, Krmenxita._


End file.
